


The Ghost of Ouran

by KeepCalmAndYarnOver



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dead OC, Ghosts, Murder, Mystery, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndYarnOver/pseuds/KeepCalmAndYarnOver
Summary: She had been dead for fifty years.And for some reason, now there is a student that can see her.Haruhi Fujioka. The first person that has spoken to her since she died.Maybe they can find who did this.





	The Ghost of Ouran

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy the beginning of this story I am planning. This one will not be my top priority until my first one is done, but enjoy what I have so far!
> 
> Unedited

She wandered the halls, going into a class or two.

It was school hours, so she was doing the same thing she always did, the same thing she has been doing for years.

Just wandering the halls, waiting for her next victim.

She saw them quickly. Three third years who had a free period.

She smirked. These were the moments she enjoyed the most.

She floated over to them and quickly passed through them, cauing them to shiver. 

"Is it just me, or is it suddenly really cold?" The first one asked.

"Not just you." The second replied.

"It's the Ouran ghost!" The third exclaimed, looking around as if he expected to see someone.

The other two with him rolled their eyes. "You're paranoid." The second boy told the third. "There is no ghost in Ouran. It's a story someone made up."

The first boy shivered again. "I dunno. I have a bad feeling right now. Like I'm being watched or something."

The second boy just rolled his eyes as the third boy looked around nervously. He began to walk down the hall again and his friends followed him, still looking nervous.

They heard the sound of wind whooshing behind them and they turned to look. None of the windows were open, and neirther were any doors. 

Suddenly, very faintly in the light of the window, they could see the shape of a girl. She wore the old Ouran uniform and stood there staring at them. When they blinked, she was gone.

"Did you see that?" The first boy asked, and he got a nod in reply from the other two.

"Ghost!" The three exclaimed as they ran down the hall yelling that they saw a ghost.

What they didn't know, was that behind them, the ghost that they had seen was laughing maniacally at their reaction, something that never go old to her.

Because she was a ghost, and she had been dead for over fifty years now, stuck wandering the halls day and night, as she wasnt able to leave the grounds.

She was part of the school body many years ago, and had watched the school change and grow. She watched students come and go, and clubs start, and end.

She sat in on lessons and learned how things progressed throughout the years, remembering when it was still a big thing that they went to the moon. Now they were trying to go to Mars! She was excited.

The floated down the halls, beginning to get bored as she watched stuents mingle with each other. 

She wished she could join in their conversations. Talk about school, and clothes, and everything! She paused and compared her uniform to another girl's for a few moments.

Not much had changed with the uniforms. Hers had lace around the waist, and her cuffs had lace as well, and the dress was longer, reaching her ankles intead of her knees.

She glanced around. The boys' uniform had changed as well. It used to be a darker shade of blue, but that was it, really.

She wandered around, trying to avoid as many people as she could (though she did accidentally walk through a few people).

But she never noticed the brown haired boy staring directly at her.

 

 

Haruhi was confused. 

She had never seen this girl at Ouran before, yet she walked around as if she knew exactly where she was going.

And her uniform was different as well. The dress being longer, and with more lacing.

But the strange part was that no one seemed to notice her at all. As if she wasn't there.

Like a ghost.


End file.
